You Will Be Mine
by iHeartZatsu
Summary: Lucy Heartfillia, a 17 years old Celestial Spirit mage who work at Fairy Tail the number guild of Fiore living a not-so-normal life with her friends and guild mates, one day a mysterious girl appeared into her life and changed everything, why is Lucy the only one can see her or is she imagining her?. I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL! PLEASE READ
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Lucy Heartfillia, a 17 years old Celestial Spirit mage who work at Fairy Tail the number guild of Fiore living a not-so-normal with her friend, one day a mysterious girl appeared into her life and changed everything.

Disclaimers: I do not own Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail belonged to Hiro Mashima.

Rating: T

"I am not crazy! I could have swore, she was right there!" I screamed so loud while my hands inside my lust blonde hair making them all messy, I can't believe what I'm seeing, everyone's staring at me like I'm a lunatic, I am not! I can prove it.

It all started on that day, the guild was lively as it can get, meanwhile, I was sitting there at the bar talking to the beautiful bartender Mirajane. I sighed and thought why can't this guild learn to be quiet or normal for just one stinking day.

Then from behind me Natsu jumped out of no where and startled me which of course made me jumped out of my skin, "Natsu what the hell?~" I scolded him for scaring the life out of me, he then answered me with his usual wide grinned.

"I just want a little fun, right happy?" He said, the blue winged cat flew over to us and shouted , "Aye sir!"

"Well knocked it off!" I said, the two then pouted and murmured something about me not fun. I sweat dropped.

Suddenly Erza walked over and suggested that we 'Fairy Tail Strongest Team' should go on a job, of course we had to say yes or else she would slice our heads off, and I'm too young and pretty to die!

"I'll get Gray!" Erza said before walking toward Gray, who's naked and fighting with Loke and Elfman, wait what the fuck? Since when did I opened the gate for Loke? Oh well he must have using his own magic, I then peeped at Gray for a moment, before turning away, my face felt hot but then I noticed Juvia had been staring at Gray while shaking her ass the whole time, I rolled my eyes.

I suddenly remember, I had left my Flueve D'étoile at home, in case of ran out of magic, I would use it to help everyone fight, "Oh hey I have to get something from my apartment, tell Erza I'll be right back!" I told Natsu before rushed out of the guild and headed straight toward my apartment.

I couldn't help but walk on the edge of the street, I have to keep my balance or I will fall into the water on right, "That's dangerous Lucy-san!" One of the guy who's riding on the boat said to me but I ignored him, I'm not gonna fall into the water. Why? Because I have an awesome balance and I'm smart that's why.

When I got to my apartment I took out my house key and opened the door, to my surprised(not really) that Natsu and Happy are there, "What are you two doing here?" I wide-eyed and went on, "I mean how did you get into my apartment before me?" I shouted.

"With Happy's Aera, duh!" Said Natsu which of course made me face palmed and sweat dropped at the same time.

"Whatever, stay here while I look for my Flueve D'étoile." I commanded them which made them both saluted me and my order.

I searched everywhere for it but I couldn't find it, I looked in my kitchen, living room and even my bathroom and it nowhere to be found, which leave me one place, my bedroom.

When I walked inside everything was normal, I took a step toward my bed and nothing was there, I look in my closet and there's nothing, then something tells me that it might be in my desk since it the only place left. I took a step toward my desk, everything is still in order, my pen, my ink and all the letters and stories I have been writing.

Ah! I suddenly remember I put it at my dresser, so I walked over to my mirror dresser and finally I have found it! I carefully connected it into my belt before checking my face, "awh man, my hair is messed up."

I then took a seat and began to re-tied my hair, but then when I looked up, I saw her! She was standing right there smiling and starring at me.

"Hello Lucy Heartfillia, I've always wanted to meet you!" She said with a cold and chilly voice that sent chill down my spine, I quickly turned around to see the girl stand before me, she has jet black long hair, and an icy-cold blue eyes, she wore a black winter fur outfit...

"Ummm... H-hello..." I said hesitated, who is this girl and why is she in my apartment? Many questions began to popped into my mind... "What's your name again?" I asked her but then I heard Natsu and Happy's voice calling my name and asked me if I had found my Flueve D'étoile yet...

"There you are, what taking so long?" Natsu asked and snapped me out as I turned to look at him.

"Look Natsu, I want you to meet." I said turning around to the girl but she was gone...

"Who?" Natsu asked; confused.

My eye went widen, I couldn't believe it, "There was this girl, a-and s-she s-said she w-wanted t-to m-meet me for so long." I said, the thought of it made my body suddenly froze as goosebumps appeared all over my body.

"What girl?"

Happy then flew in and commented, "Oh Natsu, Lucy is so lonely so she made up a no named imagination friend!"

"No I didn't she was just here a moment ago!" I shouted in protest.

"If there was anyone then I would've smell them," said Natsu as he put his arm around my shoulder, "C'mon we have a mission to go, that's way you won't be lonely and create an imaginary friend!" He then dragged me out of the apartment.

Yeah he's right, maybe I was just dreaming...

~Lucy Heartfillia, you will be mine...~


	2. The Girl in My Closet

**Summary**: Lucy Heartfillia, a 17 years old Celestial Spirit mage who work at Fairy Tail the number guild of Fiore living a not-so-normal with her friend, one day a mysterious girl appeared into her life and changed everything.

**Disclaimers**: I do not own Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail belonged to Hiro Mashima.

**Rating**: T

**Chapter II**

"That job was so easy!" Natsu shouted with fire coming out of his throat, Happy was flying around agreeing with him, Gray sighed, I noticed he wore nothing but a pair of boxer, of course why am I not surprise..? Then there Erza who dragging her crazy giant cart full of luggages, what does she keep in there anyway? Why do I see part of a green dragon... Maybe she secretly hiding all of her favorite snack in there... No wonder why Virgo said she was heavy!

"But did you really have to destroyed the entire Hotel?" I asked annoyingly, I couldn't believes it, after we had finished our mission, the three of them HAVE to destroy the damn hotel, so we have to use all our money we received from the client to pay for the damages. Last time I'll ever went on a job with these guy!

"Yeah Flame shit do you have to destroy to the whole damn place?" Gray growled as he then started a fight with Natsu.

"Like you didn't!" Natsu growled back.

Suddenly Erza knocked them both on their heads and pulled grabbed their necks, "YOU TWO FIGHT ONE MORE TIME!" She said making the two boys shrunk and apologized to their 'Erza-sama'. I sweat dropped, wouldn't wanna makes Erza mad.

When we got back to the building, Natsu yelled 'We're back' to be greeted by Mirajane and the rest of the guild members.

I sighed and went over to the nearest table and sit down, resting. Suddenly Levy my best friend jumped in front of me and welcoming me back.

"Oh hi Levy-chan." I said, rubbing my eyes.

"Lu-chan could I read your story now?" She asked eagerly, ugh, I didn't finish writing it.

"Maybe later this week, I need to finishing up the chapter..." I told her tiredly, I can see she frowned, I'm glad that she love my story but still, it embarrassed...

Later that night, I was still as tired as ever so I left a little bit early, on my way home I really couldn't help but walk on the edge with Plue who I summoned up to walk home with so I wouldn't be alone.

"Lucy-san that's dangerous!" Said the boat man.

"I'm F-f-f-fiiiiiineeee..." I said into a scream as I stumbled and fell into the water, damn that boat man for making me fall.

Once I got home, I took a hot shower, still can't believe I fell in the cold freezing water, never gonna walk on that thing ever again! Suddenly I realized something. Natsu is not here! Thanks god!

After I finished written the letter to my mom, I realized that I was wrapped in my bath towel so i went straight into my closet and find my pajama, when I opened the closet I let out a shriek... So loud in fact I had waken up my neighbor who then yelled 'Go back to sleep!' I sweat dropped but then I realized I was trembling in fear my eyes widen when I saw the girl from the other was right there INSIDE my closet!

"Lucy Heartfillia," she said.

I gulped and slowly backed away as she slowly approaching me I fell onto my butt but still backing away, "W-who a-are y-you?" I stuttered...

She began to approach to me faster, so was I, until I hitted the wall... Crap! My keys pocket was on the table I couldn't reach it... What is she gonna do to me?

"Miss Heartfillia, I have always wanted to meet you!" She said, "My name is Winter."

My body was shaking in fears and my eyes were closed, I was to scares to do anything, "Please don't be affraid." She said.

I slowly opened my eyes to see her hand in front of my face, her expression want me to shake it so I reach out my hand and slowly shook it, "Why are you in here?" I asked, I can hear my own voice trembling...

"I have always wanted to meet you." She repeated... "Please don't be affraid!" I don't know why but the sound of her voice sound really depress, maybe I was being paranoid or maybe overreacting, this girl probably mean no harm.

So I spent the night talking to her... I thought it was probably nothing and this girl just wanted me to be her friend, I mean of course I must be famous now since I'm all over Weekly Sorceror, maybe she was like a fan who wanted to meet me but I was **WRONG**.


End file.
